


Runaway

by whomii2



Series: POI Christmas fic (unrelated) [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christian Holidays, Christmas, Crack, Gen, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold left home because he didnt fit in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

It was only natural that Finch became a little nostalgic at this time of year. He hadn’t really fit in back home, which had led to his leaving and making his own way in the world. He had been intrigued by the possibilities he saw with the new technological developments, and that wasn’t something his more old fashioned family was interested in. They favored tradition over innovation, and he had found himself feeling more and more stifled as the years passed. But while he didn’t think he could have ever settled in and been truly happy back home, it hadn’t been all bad. And the holiday season tended to bring back some of those fonder memories.

Despite the wistful feelings of what might have been, Finch didn’t really regret leaving. He never would have had the chance to learn so much, read so much, invent so much if he had stayed home. And the work he was doing now was as important, if not more so, than what he had done before.

Still, the transition hadn’t been easy. But having been a part of the most successful intelligence gathering agency in the world made it child’s play to adapt to the surveillance techniques and somewhat paranoid mindset of the modern age.

He had been forced to create an identity for himself. In fact, he had created several, as he had had trouble in the beginning deciding just how he wanted to remake himself. Choosing a name had been just as difficult as choosing a profession, and he had gone through several by this time (humans were unable to pronounce his real name so that was not an option).

One perk of his new life was the upgrade in his attire. He found his finely tailored suits much more tasteful than the gaudy red and green outfits that were the norm back home. He delighted in the much wider color palette that was available for him to experiment with. And he had such wonderful toys to play with as well.

It was ironic that after all this time “Harold” found himself once again working with a man in a suit, though John was more infamous than famous and would never be described as jolly.


End file.
